Tu eres mi mejor regalo
by Dangirl95
Summary: One shot Koi suru boukun concurso navideño... Morinaga x Souichi


"_**I wanna wish you a merry christmas**____**  
from the bottom of my heart "**_

\- Típica melodía que cantan las personas en las calles en esta época del año y resulta ser muy molesto-

Frase muy repetida por un hombre de unos aproximadamente 25 años de edad que solo podría quejarse de las luces que resplandecían sin cansancio y molestaban su vista, solo servían para entrometerse en el camino a la universidad que curiosamente seguía con sus puertas abiertas para aquellos que sin nada que hacer en estas fechas podían ir y adelantar trabajos, experimentos, en otras palabras perder el tiempo de sus aburridas vidas.

No es como si este hombre fuera de esas personas que holgazanean y matan el querido tiempo en quehaceres simples o trabajos de secundaria.

Este hombre es amante de su trabajo, es un gran investigador y trabaja en el departamento de ciencia y agricultura, algo obsesionado con ello tanto que estaba dispuesto a pasar esa fiesta llamada "navidad" en una habitación chica llena de sustancias y compuestos químicos altamente peligrosos. Pero…a pesar de demostrar gran seriedad en su trabajo y una actitud algo… "desastrosa y tirana "este sujeto tiene una faceta amable con su familia y raras veces con su alumno que recibe el nombre de Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Quizás algunos estén interesados en este chico Morinaga, bueno físicamente lleva una altura bastante peculiar, su cabello azulado cobra un brillo oscuro que combina perfectamente con su piel bronceada, sus ojos color marrones simplemente te hacen acordar al dulce chocolate que se deleita en tu boca, y absolutamente todo su ser parecía perfecto, aunque si podemos mencionar un defecto en este chico era en ser demasiado compasivo con las personas y eso si que resulta ser una carga.

Parece sacado de un sueño este joven ¿no? pues las mujeres harían interminablemente una fila lejos de su persona pues este joven difícilmente se fijaría en ellas ya que era gay, ¿dato importante no? si le gustaba los hombres, prefería mas músculos que curvas aunque… la persona de quien estaba enamorado poseía una cintura esbelta y pequeña cuyos ojos no dejaban de apreciar cada ves que tenía la oportunidad de verla en secreto.

Este chico Morinaga al llegar al instituto donde actualmente estudia, se encontró con una persona que a sus ojos reflejaba la perfección, un hombre con apariencia pacífica , inteligente y hermosa, desde entonces han pasado alrededor de 5 años de devoción eterna y secreta hacia este hombre … que al final resultó ser un desquiciante malhumorado y homofóbico que ante cualquier cosa que le disgustara pegaba un golpe que te hacía volar mas lejos que cualquier ave rápida y Morinaga era el receptor preferido de esos golpes.

¿Cómo se llama ese hombre que Morinaga adora a pesar de tener una conducta de porquería? Souichi Tatsumi ese era el hombre amante de la ciencia y homofóbico extremo que no quería saber nada de la época navideña. Solo era una perdida de tiempo y dinero pero al final siempre debía estar dejando su trabajo y pasar tiempo con su hermanita y una vieja amiga de la familia, Matsuda san.

No es como si le desagrade estar con parientes, es mas las quería mucho pero la navidad para él solo era un acto comercial que hacía gastarle dinero a derroches.

Este joven de larga cabellera plateada no conocía la palabra "Navidad" ya que honestamente se enfocaba mas en el trabajo que en cosas tan triviales como las fiestas o acontecimientos supuestamente importantes, a penas si recordaba el cumpleaños de sus hermanos y de él mismo.

El hombre de cabellera larga agitaba cuidadosamente un tuvo de ensayo mientras anotaba en su libreta los avances del cultivo A y del cultivo B, claro que no se percataba de la presencia que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de él.

Morinaga estaba callado, muy raro de él, eso pensaba Souichi, normalmente este o hablaría de las molestas luces y adornos que vieron en el camino o lo estaría acosando prácticamente como todos los días.

Se le vino a la mente ese día… ese maldito día donde podría decirse que cabo y se enterró él mismo en su propia tumba, se hizo presente el recuerdo de aquel beso pedido por ese joven de cabellera azulada y como este se lo cedió tan fácil … aun se cuestionaba ¿Por qué lo hizo ?, la razón era para que este no se fuera de la universidad por una simple pelea que hubo entre ellos, por mentiras que Morinaga le escondió hasta ese momento como el hecho de que era gay o que también lo veía con esos ojos… con esa clase de indecentes deseos .

Siendo el un homofóbico a toda honra la reacción normal sería alejarse de él, cortar vínculos pero no pudo hacerlo, insistió a su manera de que Morinaga se quede y digamos que al final venció pero el precio que debió pagar fue muy alto.

Desde entonces cada vez que este joven tenía oportunidad se le abalanzaba encima como un animal tratando de devorar su presa, y Souichi no podía hacer nada, a pesar de rehusarse tantas veces…terminaba cediendo como ese día que dejó ser besado por un hombre.

**-Morinaga prepara el reactivo A, parece que este cultivo no sufrió ningún cambio, eso no es bueno…**

**-De acuerdo Senpai...**

Este joven de ojos amorronados se encontraba disperso, inútilmente preparaba ese reactivo, ya que seguro cometería el mismo error y se equivocaría en uno de esos pasos que la teoría le explicaba para hacer un reactivo eficiente. Por supuesto Souichi encontró la falla, pero le extrañaba esa equivocación de su kouhai.

**-Oye Morinaga…**

**-…**

**-Morinaga…**

**-…**

**-... ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITA SEA!**

La habitación se llenó de un ruido seco, quien diría que este hombre impaciente lo golpearía por una pequeña distracción, el de cabello azulados sacudía un poco sus cabellos mientras un gran chichón sobresalía de su frente.

-Auch… pero ¡ahora que hice Senpai! - ¡Este muy distraído! Eso es lo que pasa ¿que te ocurre? -Nada es solo que… ah no es nada discúlpeme saldré unos segundos…

**-Bueno de paso tráeme un café**

**-Oki…**

Vio alejarse la gran espalda blanca por la bata de laboratorio que llevaba puesto su alumno quien prácticamente andaba en las nubes, ¿ahora que problema tenía? A decir verdad en el departamento donde viven juntos, por otras razones lejos de ser amorosas, lo notaba también de esta forma… disperso , muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, apenas contestaba cuando se lo llama ¿ que preocupación hay en la cabeza de este Morinaga que no puede decirle ? Tampoco es como si este se preocupara por Morinaga, el ya era bastante adulto para arreglar sus propios asuntos pero…

**\- Estas distracciones arruinaran todo el trabajo, quizás deba hablar con él, sea lo que sea que este pasando no puede arrastrarlo hasta aquí…**

Mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca se percató de que este muchacho ya tardaba bastante, más de diez minutos por un simple café.

¿Tenía que atender algo importante? Sabe bien que podía dedicarse mas a sus estudios, entrenamientos o como lo llame, solo tenia que avisarle.

Siempre estaba con este hombre de larga cabellera auxiliándolo en su investigación y era tanto ya su servicio que una vez le prohibió entrar por una semana al laboratorio.

¿Ven? No es un hombre tan malo, y en ciertas ocasiones resultaba ser bastante lindo cuando se trata de Morinaga, aunque este no se percate de las minis atenciones que suele ofrecer a su alumno.

Ya pasaron treinta minutos, este ya cansado no solo de esperar a cierto homo idiota sino de estar desde la madrugada en esa pequeña habitación juntaba sus cosas lentamente, ganando así un poco de tiempo por si este chico decidiera aparecer y así ir juntos, pero no había caso. La pregunta ahora era ¿donde se fue este idiota? ¿Acaso este olvido el camino de regreso? Ni modo, el quería largarse antes de que aparecieran estudiantes alborotados por la celebridad que venía en una semana.

La dichosa navidad que debía soportar ¿Por qué le era tan amarga esta época del año? Su mente viajó hacia cuando era un niño, donde aun vivía su madre, su hermanito Tomoe que apenas era un recién nacido y su viejo que se dedicaba mas a la familia y no viajaba de un lugar u otro como actualmente lo hace. Recordaba las sonrisas de todos, el ambiente con decoraciones hasta el techo, aun no podía creer que su familia tomase tan en serio esa festividad occidental, pero a decir verdad recordar esos momentos calidos le llenaban de una paz armoniosa y una tristeza nostálgica también, porque uno de sus seres queridos ya no estaba con ellos para celebrar en familia, quizás por eso este hombre de ojos color miel no quería saber nada de la navidad, solo soportaba una noche por su hermana Kanako y Matsuda san que muy entusiastas preparaban una grandiosa cena para ellos tres y no quería dañar sus sentimientos ,era toda la familia que le quedaba al menos cerca ya que su querido hermano Tomoe se escapo del país con su…pareja. Si el hermanito de este homofóbico salía con otro hombre pero eso es otra historia.

Este hombre quedó inmerso extrañamente en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando una mano masculina y firme se posaba sobre su hombro, generalmente alejaría bruscamente a cualquiera que lo tocase pero ahora solo dejó ver una expresión seria e indiferente como siempre.

**-Tardaste baka, que ¿acaso olvidaste el camino hacia el laboratorio?**

**-Ha ha no claro que no, discúlpeme Senpai pero… debía atender una llamada solo eso.**

**-Ah esta bien, bueno busca y guarda tus cosas que nos vamos. Date prisa, me iré sin ti si tardas más de tres minutos.**

Dándole la espalda a su alumno este se disponía a tomar su mochila para largarse de ahí y "esperar "a Morinaga para ir juntos a su departamento como siempre, pero de pronto manos envolvían su cintura y su espalda se sentía más pesada. Cuando volteo la mirada este se encontró con Morinaga invadiendo su espacio personal, estaba apunto de soltar su puño sobre su cara pero curiosamente Morinaga se refugiaba en su hombro ¿ahora que mierda pasaba con este chico? pensaba el de cabellos largos que no siendo una persona necesariamente sentimentalista percibió diferente este abrazo dado por el de cabellos azulados, como si esos brazos no existieran y no percibían ninguna señal de vida ni calor, quizás estaba exagerando, pero se sentía extraño este Morinaga que tenia detrás de él escondido como un niño pequeño.

**-Oye que te ocurre, suéltame.**

**-Por favor Senpai hace tanto no he podido abrazarte… solo unos segundos por favor.**

**-Tks realmente eres insoportable… **

**\- Si lo se… gracias Senpai.**

Las manos de Morinaga seguían aferrándose sin piedad sobre su cintura, y podía sentir indudablemente la respiración de este joven de ojos marrones por sobre su hombro, si quería podía molerlo a golpes y así zafarse pero extrañamente Souichi comenzó a soportar estos momentos con su alumno, cuando este se acercaba y lo tocaba como ahora.

¿Cuándo empezó a tener ese comportamiento con él? Ya comenzaba a creer que juntarse mucho con su kouhai, el vivir en el mismo piso estaba modificando drásticamente su forma de ser y la peor parte es que no era conciente de ello.

Segundos duró ese abrazó pues el hombre de cabellera azulada se alejó sorpresivamente por su cuenta y en silencio guardó sus apuntes y el resto de sus cosas en su mochila mientras era visto por se Senpai quien cuestionaba demasiado este actuar de Morinaga.

"_**El no es así,…como decirlo es mas alegre y anda con una sonrisa honestamente molesta ¿a pasado algo…y no me lo quiere decir? Porque, ya le dije que me cuente las cosas le he pedido que no me oculte mas nada, es o se hace este idiota…"**_

Escuchó vagamente un "vamos" del joven de ojos marrones, cuando Souichi volteo la mirada este ya había cruzado la puerta haciendo lo que él estaba por hacer, irse antes y a un paso apresurado.

Souichi cerrando las puertas del laboratorio culminó otro día de extenso trabajo, suspiro sastisfecho pero aun había algo que lo inquietaba. Sus ojos viajaron hasta esa espalda que se detuvo a ver los anuncios en la pizarra, el caminar del Senpai se dirigió directamente a la entrada principal de campus mientras pasos secundarios le seguían unos centímetros atrás.

El hombre de cabellos largos no se molestó en voltear a verlo, era suficiente el contacto visual que tuvieron unos minutos atrás en el laboratorio. Pero aun esa extraña sensación recorría su mente, el tener a este desconocido caminando a su lado por las largas y estrechas calles que conducían a su apartamento, las cuales estaban adornadas por una leve nevada blanquecina que marcaban las miles de pisadas que estuvieron pasando por ese camino.

**-Esta comenzando el invierno… que molesto tener que ponerse esos gruesos abrigos, luego no puedes ni moverte.**

**-Ha ha bueno Senpai supongo que es mejor eso a que morirse de frío.**

**-Si supongo…**

**-Es hermosa no…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-La nieve… es hermosa, un ejemplo de pureza.**

**-… ¿oye te ocurre algo?**

**-…No nada. **

Respuesta incorrecta, algo le pasaba, definitivamente algo pasaba con Morinaga y este idiota no se lo decía. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no perderla paciencia y reventar sobre él hasta obtener una respuesta complaciente, pero si esa respuesta seguía siendo "no", "nada","estoy bien", si esas palabras iban en contra del comportamiento de Morinaga no le quedaría de otra que empezar a buscar la verdadera razón por el actuar distraído y disperso de Morinaga.

Era tanto alboroto en su cabeza ¿porque se tomaba con gran detalle esta situación? Después de todo era Morinaga, él era una persona fuerte y que dentro de todo sabe valerse por si mismo, no es por quien debe preocuparse, entonces ¿era pura preocupación por esta persona? Claro que es una … mejor dicho la primera persona con quien ah logrado un fuerte vinculo, incluso aceptó esos gustos extraños, su preferencias y también el hecho de que este joven estuviera enamorado de el. No podría decirse que correspondía esos sentimientos, sería demasiado impropio de él si estuviera diciendo te amo a un hombre, la idea simplemente le agarraba escalofríos. Pero ya experimentó la amarga situación de creer perder a este idiota, no quería volver a esa horrible sensación de perdida con ninguno de sus seres queridos y tampoco…con él.

Cuando Morinaga contestó de forma tan monótona a la pregunta de su Senpai estos siguieron su camino en un extraño silencio hasta su casa y no porque no tuvieran un tema para conversar sino porque el muchacho de cabello azul oscuro no emitió ninguna palabra sumergiéndose otra vez en su mundo y Senpai callado trataba de ignorar esa molesta sensación preocupante.

El sonido de la cafetera avisando que el café estaba listo era lo único que retumbaba en ese departamento que ambos pagaban a medias, cada uno una parte.

Souichi se encontraba sentado incómodamente en el suelo, recostando su espalda en uno de los cojines del sofá y con su laptop en sus piernas tecleando sin parar, otro sonido que acompañaba el de la cafetera que fue apagado por el muchacho de cabellos azulados, preparando dos tazas de café para mantenerlos despiertos ya que ambos tenían tareas e informes que terminar.

**-Aquí tienes Senpai…**

**-Oh gracias, ya están siendo mas frecuentes esos entrenamientos que haces verdad.**

**-Si es bastante agotante he pero nada imposible de sobrellevar así que podré seguir ayudándolo en el laboratorio, no tiene porque preocuparse…**

**-¡¿Eh?!...¡¿q…quien esta preocupado?! **

El joven de ojos marrones lo miraba un tanto sorprendido ya que levantó la voz tan de repente y no hizo nada especifico esta vez para que le contestara de ese modo.

Su Senpai volteo rápidamente la mirada para esconder un leve sonrojo formado en sus mejillas, al parecer entendió su absurda forma de hablar con Morinaga, pero simplemente se le escapó al escuchar la palabra "preocupación", ese sentimiento que costaba admitirlo pero ya estaba presenciando en sus acciones.

Morinaga quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones para una persona se levantó e inmediatamente se sentó al lado de su Senpai, este aun mantenía esa expresión de sorpresa y conociendo el actuar de este se pondría a hacer uno de sus famosos melodramas.

El hombre de larga cabellera solo desvió su vista para el lado donde estaba su laptop, chistando los dientes, dándose cuenta de lo que provocó.

**-¿Senpai ocurrió algo? ¿Se siente bien? , quiere que haga algo por usted, si necesita hablar con alguien…**

**-HA HA…Eso... ¡ESO DEBERÍA DECIRTELO YO A TI HOMOBAKA!**

**-¡¿EH?! …¡Porque me grita ahora y así como si nada!**

**-¡¿Porque?! Tú eres el que…**

Un agudo sonido proveniente del bolsillo de Morinaga interrumpió esa mera y extraña conversación, el peliazul sacó lo que hacía ese ruido desafortunado y molesto de su bolsillo, se trataba de una simple llamada y como era un número no agendado por este, respondió secamente.

**-Quien habla…**

_**-¿Tetsuhiro?**_

**-Nisaan…**

Souichi quien hasta ahora se encontraba en camino a su cuarto se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Morinaga, sonaba algo…áspero y rudo, ese tono de voz no era una adecuada para hablar con la familia, pero en acontecimientos anteriores Souichi presenció el trato que tenía este hermano de Morinaga llamado Kunohiro o algo así, honestamente no era bueno con los nombres y menos si se trataban de personas que simplemente no valían la pena memorizarse su identidad. Como sea él estaba al tanto de la sofocante relación que existió entre esos hermanos, afortunadamente esa relación entre hermanos había mejorado o eso fue lo que Morinaga le hizo entender. Pero ahora este contestó a su hermano de una forma tan tosca y peor aun, Morinaga se dio cuenta de la presencia ajena por lo que se levantó del suelo y fue directo a su cuarto para seguir hablando a solas con su hermano. Pasó al lado de su Senpai sin decir nada, solo teniendo una expresión seria que no le venía bien a ese hombre que la mitad del tiempo se la pasaba con su sonrisa peculiarmente natural y risueña.

Souichi vio desaparecer a Morinaga que se encerró en su cuarto, sus ojos no se apartaron de el en ningún momento, como esperando que este se disculpara o al menos le dijera "en seguida regreso" pero solo lo ignoró...

"_**Porque me esta cabreando esto… maldición ese idiota que anda escondiéndome" **_

Llevó una mano a la coleta que mantenía atados sus cabellos, este los soltó y cayeron como lazos sobre su espalda cubriéndola por completo, estaba mas largo de lo normal y a veces no bastaba una simple tela para mantenerlos ordenados, pero ir a una peluquería era un opción descartada, odiaba que gente extraña lo tocase.

Mientras se masajeaba la nuca este fue hacia su cuarto, pero su curiosidad le ganó y terminó en frente de la puerta de aquel hombre que venia actuando raro desde hace unos días, tuvo el impulso de apoyar su oreja y escuchar aunque sea algo que le permitiera entender a Morinaga, algo le decía que esa conducta se debía a su hermano y deseaba confirmarlo pero...¿Espiarlo? sacudió leve la cabeza y alejó ese absurdo pensamiento, solo siguió su paso y se encerró en su cuarto, tirándose a la cama así sin cambiarse, solamente envolvió su rostro en las blancas sabanas que eran lavadas y planchadas por Morinaga.

Su cuerpo se estiró y lentamente fue atrapado por el sueño y el cansancio, últimamente costaba quedarse dormido y no entendía la razón…se alimentaba bien, no había tanto estrés que le quitara el sueño…entonces ¿Qué le faltaba para descansar tranquilamente? Apenas se cuestionó esto la imagen de un chico de cabellos azules y sonrisa deslumbrante ocupó sus pensamientos, este muchacho cuyos ojos de intenso brillo lo miraban estiraba su mano hacia el como si lo acompañase a venir con el.

**-Mo…rinaga.**

El quizás no se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba o estaba diciendo en susurros ya que estaba a solo un paso de entrar al mundo de los sueños, inconcientemente estiró un poco su brazo y su mano apretó las sabanas, queriendo aceptar esa mano que se ofrecía delante de él, rápidamente este cayó dormido con su ropa casual y siquiera haberse quitado los zapatos.

Al día siguiente se debía repetir la misma rutina: despertar, higienizarse y desayunar con Morinaga, luego ir a la universidad hasta la noche…si como es todos los días pero iba a ver unos ciertos cambios a ese cronograma.

Para empezar Souichi no se levantaba al horario de siempre, seguía estirándose en su cama, envolviendo sus piernas con las sabanas sin señales de querer despertar. Pero afortunadamente sus sentidos se agudizaron al sentir la vibración de su teléfono, indicándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, este de forma desganada y con sus cabellos largos enredados entre si sacó el móvil de su pantalón para leer lo que le había llegado

"_Buenos días Senpai, intenté despertarlo muchas veces hoy pero usted no parecía querer levantarse, no se preocupe .Yo estoy en la universidad._

_PD: Te dejé preparado el desayuno. "_

El se durmió… ¿¡de verdad se durmió?! , maldijo al idiota de Morinaga, seguro que no se esforzó en despertarlo sabiendo que este tiene el sueño muy pesado.

De un solo movimiento salió de la cama, no iba a poder bañarse como lo hubiese querido, solo se lavó la cara, los dientes y trató de arreglar esa larga enredadera que se hacia pasar por su cabello.

Llegó hasta la sala donde efectivamente se encontraba lo que había preparado Morinaga para él y con un plato encima para seguir manteniendo el calor.

Suspiró mirando la mesa vacía, al parecer algo no le gustaba, quizás era la ausencia del joven de ojos marrones que lo esperaba hasta terminar ¿Por qué hoy se fue sin más?

La idea era sentarse para desayunar lo más rápido posible pero el timbre de la puerta se lo impidió.

Eran alrededor de las 8 am. ¿Quién vendría a esta hora a tocar su puerta? No se le venía a nadie a la cabeza que vendría de visita, bueno esta su hermana pero ella va a la escuela y no sería posible un compañero de Morinaga ya que le prohibió decir su dirección entonces…quién sería.

A paso lento se acercó a la puerta y observó por la merilla de la puerta, sus ojos quedaron observando a la persona que se encontraba ahí parada y sin intención de irse tocaba el timbre una y otra vez.

No lo creo… eso era lo que se repetía mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta y se dejaba ver ante su visitante.

**-Ah…tú no eres Tetsuhiro.**

**-Afortunadamente para mi no lo soy, pero que se te ofrece…ah Kunohori ¿no? **

**-Es Kunihiro… tu eras su Senpai ¿cierto? Me debes unos lentes nuevos. La última vez que nos vimos recibí un puñetazo de tu parte. **

**-Ha ha no soy de deberle nada a personas como tu y te lo merecías. Ahora vete que se me hace tarde.**

**-Dime… te importa si… ¿hablo algo contigo?**

**-No soy tu hermano para estar actuando de psicólogo.**

**-Es que justamente…de él quiero hablarte.**

**-¿Mnn? De… ¿Morinaga? **

**-Si…por favor realmente estoy preocupado por él.**

Parecía ser serio, al menos eso demostraba la expresión de aquel hombre que compartía las mismas facciones de Morinaga, claro si eran hermanos, este solo le llevaba algunos años pero hay que pasar a lo importante ¿Souichi le dejaría entrar? No es muy propio del Senpai en conversar con alguien, era una de esas cosas molestas que se encontraban en su lista y las tachaba para no hacerlas. Pero… hablar con Kunihiro seguro era la respuesta que estaba buscando…el descubrir que pasaba con Morinaga y esa actitud cortante, no había forma de asegurar si eso estaba relacionado con lo que le diría el hombre de pelo azulado que ahora se hallaba esperando en la sala pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Se acercó a Kunihiro solo para darle una taza de café, este se sentó en otro sillón y sorbía de a poco su propia taza de café esperando a que este comenzara a hablar.

El joven de cabellos azulados se dedicaba de forma insistente en seguir con el experimento de su Senpai no salteándose ningún paso esta vez , Después de todo si estaba muy distraído como se lo dijo su Senpai ,ni el mismo se creía los tontos e increíbles errores que cometía.

**-Todo es tu culpa Kunihiro…**

Resultaba bastante infantil culparle a tu hermano de tu estado de ánimo ¿no? Pero desde que este hermano suyo le llamó hacía ya unas semanas haciéndole recordar cosas innecesarias no tenia cabeza para otra osa, al igual que Souichi quería que pase rápido ese día que no cobraba ningún significado, no positivo al menos.

Cada minuto que pasara este chico observaba el reloj clavado en la pared preguntándose por aquel hombre de larga cabellera que aun no se aparecía por el laboratorio. Ya se hacía bastante raro que Senpai no se hubiera despertado después de haberlo sacudido como una bolsa y… ¿ahora no se dejaba ver?

Morinaga volvió a divagar en sus pensamientos pero esta vez no se concentraba en asuntos dolorosos o que resultaban ser bastante cargados de sentimientos amargos.

Se mente fue hasta ese momento en donde recordaba las palabras que el Senpai le dijo justo en ese lugar donde estaba sentado.

"_**Quiero… que te quedes aquí..."**_

Justo eso le dijo cuando Morinaga aceptó dar una entrevista para un trabajo dentro de una farmacéutica, ah tenido que irse semanas para realizar su entrenamiento para el puesto de trabajo que le dieron efectivamente. Por suerte le dieron el mes de diciembre así quedando libre para ayudar a Senpai, quien se encontraba solo por que sus asistentes, Tadokoro y Mika, sufrían las presiones de los exámenes finales y por lo tanto era imposible que ayudaran en el laboratorio.

Cuando Morinaga pisó nuevamente el lugar donde compartió tantos momentos con su Senpai se podía ver la gran felicidad de este al volver a trabajar para Senpai pero… últimamente este estaba tan ocupado con sus experimentos y sus informes que Morinaga era incapaz de efectuar un movimiento, además sabía que cavaría su tumba si molestaba al Senpai en ese estado. Aun así…lo extrañaba, y como le hacía falta desesperadamente sentir su piel entre sus dedos, abrazarlo…besarlo, ver esa hermosa expresión cuando se sonrojaba ¿era mucho pedir? Tal vez si pero al menos estaba su lado y con el consentimiento de Senpai, con eso era suficiente por ahora.

Sus ojos que se mantenían cerrados hasta ahora volvieron a abrirse y volver a la situación en donde estaba.

**-Creo que tendré que seguir esto solo, ah Senpai dónde estas, realmente no verlo un día me hace sentir peor…**

Volviendo manos a la obra, o en este caso en el experimento Morinaga siguió con el trabajo él solo y con su torturada alma así hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Completamente agotado deslizó la llave por la cerradura de la puerta del laboratorio, la guardó y dio paso a marcharse de ese lugar.

Apenas cruzó las puertas de la universidad un viento helado congeló su cara y provocó temblores en todo su cuerpo, no creyó que hiciera tanto frío, solo pudo cubrir su rostro con una bufanda que había encontrado afortunadamente entre sus cosas, estaba decolorada pero lo suficientemente abrigada.

Caminó a un paso mas lento y agarró otro sendero del que siempre utilizaba con Senpai, quizás… deseaba ver algo diferente de siempre, había escuchado que armaron un gran árbol de navidad con luces brillantes y de todos los colores que podría apreciar el ojo humano, sin olvidarse de una gigantesca y dorada estrella en la punta del árbol. Y como se lo imaginó al llegar a la plaza principal ahí estaba ese majestuoso y despampanante árbol de navidad que llamaba la atención de todos los que cruzaban por ahí.

Al joven Morinaga solamente le llamó la atención una pareja abrazada y parada justo a su lado, se veía calidos y felices, así anhelaba estar con Senpai pero… creyó que antes de que lo abrase en público este le patearía directo al árbol para derrumbarlo con su cara, solo dejó oír uno de esos largos suspiros que aparecían cada vez que pensaba en cosas imposibles con Senpai, pegó media vuelta y se fue del ambiente romántico que se desataba en esa época pero justo antes de eso un señor se le acercó para regalarle lo que se le acostumbraba llamar "muérdago".

**-Oh…al estar debajo de uno de estos…la gente se debe besar no es así.**

El hombre desapareció de su vista dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca, miró otra vez esa vegetación seca y verde en la palma de su mano y de pronto se le vino a la mente una fantástica y hermosa escena donde este agitaba el muérdago en frente de Senpai, con esa expresión tosca pero tierna se acercaría a él y lo besaría, no pudo evitar cubrir su boca para disimular una sonrisa llena de optimismo. Quizás podría aprovecharse de ese muérdago y conseguir un beso de su Senpai que tanto quería volver a sentirlo en sus labios.

Lo guardó y siguió con su camino directo a casa donde seguro estaría un Senpai sentado en el sofá leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos y al verlo le diría lo que siempre emocionaba al de ojos marrones pero debía esconderlo de su Senpai para no ser catalogado como un idiota. Esa sencilla frase que lo hacia tan feliz…"Bienvenido a casa, Morinaga"

Era la noche antes del acontecimiento llamado "fiesta navideña" pero a pesar de no ser considerado un día festivo mucha gente al salir de su trabajo se juntan con sus familias, amigos o colegas para pasar el rato, tomar sake y compartir una deliciosa tarta de crema con fresas, claro que otras familias hacían algo mas grande pero bueno cierto chico de pelos azules no deseaba saber nada del asunto, ya algunos de sus compañeros andan invitando a este chico a una simple fiesta de bebidas pero el falsamente respondía a que trataría de ir…¡Mentira! No iría y era se decisión, tampoco pensaba celebrarlo con Senpai, porque seguro estaría con su familia y él no tenía nada en contra de ellos, le encantaba estar con Kanako y Matsuda san pero… era preferible no ir, estaría sentado en un lugar que no lo correspondería, sin importar cuantas veces le habían dicho que era bienvenido con ellos, había otra razón por la que no deseaba ir en esa pequeña celebración y prefería no pensar más en el tema.

Morinaga andaba preocupado por su Senpai, ese día que creyó que lo esperaba en su casa…no estaba...no contestaba su celular y solo apareció mas de las 11 pm en el departamento. Eso no es normal en Senpai…pensaba el de cabellera azulado cuando lo vio llegar y encima tan tranquilo olvidando el hecho de que no fue a la universidad por sus experimentos y tampoco le preguntó a este como fueron los avances del mismo ¿Era un impostor? el Souichi que conocía no dejaría de ir a la universidad u olvidar su trabajo así como así.

Y después de eso siguieron los comportamientos extraños de Senpai, como el hecho de empezar a llegar mas tarde al campus ya que dejaron de ir juntos como lo habitual, y cuando estaban en casa Senpai se la pasaba al teléfono hablando secretamente con la intención de que este chico melodramático no lo escuchase. Simplemente esa actitud era muy sospechosa tanto que la mente de Morinaga se apresuró a sacar conclusiones absurdas pero la que mas picaba molestamente era la de… ¡UN POSIBLE AMANTE!

Bueno concordaba un poco con las actitudes de Senpai pero… ¿En serio…ese antisocial y antipático hombre conseguirse un amante? Ese Morinaga cuando se trataba de imaginarse algo si que lo llevaba a los extremos.

Igualmente el que logré pensar en esas hilarantes cuestiones, solo perjudicaban más su animo.

Justo ahora la noche era perfecta, se podía apreciar la luna desde la ventana de su cuarto, otra vez le tocaba pasar solo en una cama fría y solitaria ¿Cuánto era su límite? Quizás ya podía acercarse al Senpai con normalidad, rodearlo en sus brazos y besarlo.

La necesidad de estar con su Senpai se hacía más fuerte.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego cerrarse, había llegado el hombre de larga cabellera otra vez muy tarde, este joven salió de su cuarto para recibirlo, llegó a la sala donde residía su Senpai…recostado en el sofá…como siempre siendo descuidado.

**-Bienvenido a casa Senpai... ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?**

**-Ah no...No gracias estoy lleno…**

**-Oh donde cenaste…**

**-No necesariamente una cena.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Ah…olvídalo iré a dormir, buen trabajo el de hoy.**

**-Senpai…**

Tenía que hacer recordar a su Senpai sobre su situación, hacerle entender que no lo dejaría, que solo debería existir él en su mundo. Sino que fue todo ese palabrerío de querer que este se quedara a su lado, estaba tan feliz cuando oyó eso de la boca de Senpai pero… ah pasado tanto de que este joven poseyó su cuerpo, tiempo sin demostrar su alocado y perseverante amor ¿le rechazaría o lo dejaría seguir?

Solo pudo arriesgarse, antes de Senpai se levantase Morinaga llevó el peso de su cuerpo en contra del pelilargo, sus manos se apoyaron en los hombres de Senpai y lo obligaron a permanecer acostado en ese pequeño sofá.

**-AH!..p…pero ¡¿Qué haces ahora baka?!**

**-Por favor…déjame.**

**-¿Que?**

Souichi se estremeció ligeramente al sentir una húmeda lengua rozar a lo largo de su cuello, el primer gemido estimulo al impaciente de Morinaga, sus manos astutas fueron a parar bajo su camisa, recorriendo sus abdominales hasta alcanzar el lugar preciso que provocaba en su Senpai una emoción alucinante aunque jamás lo admitiría. Si… comenzó a rozar con sus dedos las pequeñas y suaves tetillas que hicieron oír unos pequeños jadeos justo en el oído de Morinaga.

**-Que sensible Senpai…**

**-Ca… cállate para ya es… ¡mnngh!**

Su boca silenciada no pudo protestar más, Morinaga se apoderó de ella, robando por completo las palabras que iba a decir. El Senpai se entumeció completamente debido a que este hombre desalmado de tez bronceada introdujo la lengua de él en su boca, juntando con la otra y obligándola a seguir sus acelerados movimientos.

Parecía que todo iba bien según los ojos de Morinaga, al principio siempre mostraba una pequeña resistencia si lo atacaba así de repente como ahora pero luego se dejaría llevar y terminarían haciendo el amor, eso pensaba mientras seguía ese besuqueo mutuo sobre el sofá pero…que inesperadamente tuvo un fin desagradable.

Morinaga se alejó bruscamente llevando una de sus manos a la boca para cubrir lo que salía de ella. Había…sangre en su mano.

**-Senpai…me... ¿mordiste?**

**-E...es que… ¡te dije que pararas!**

**-Senpai…**

Bajó la mirada aun manteniendo su mano sobre sus labios, no podía creérselo aun, el Senpai lo mordió no… mejor dicho lo rechazó y de la peor manera, hubiera preferido un golpe como siempre porque esto… fue demasiado, un claro objeto de burla hacia el hombre de cabellos azulados.

Por otra parte Souichi no tenia intención de hacerle eso, es mas… quizás si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría en la habitación de Morinaga haciendo..."eso" y no iba a permitirlo ,necesitaba estar con fuerzas para mañana cueste lo que cueste.

Sacó un pañuelo blanco, estirando la mano de Morinaga se lo dejó. No podía dar una detallada explicación pero…odiaba verlo con esa cara rara que pareciera que sonríe pero en realidad demuestra ganas inmensas de llorar. Lo ponía triste, le hacía daño. Sin embargo optó por callarse, solo pudo observarlo cuando estaba a unos centímetros lejos de él.

**-Yo…hoy no puedo Morinaga.**

No puedo fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de aquel pelilargo que ni bien las dijo este se fue directamente a su cuarto, ignorando al Morinaga desconcertado y atónito que aun no podía entender que acaba de suceder. ¿Acaso algo lo incomodó? ¿En que momento se equivocó? Si hizo lo de siempre, nada raro, este se fijó en el pañuelo blanco que Senpai le obligó a tomar, lo llevó a su boca , limpió la poca sangre que quedaba y a pesar de ver tal mancha roja en esa prenda blanca le costaba creer lo que estaba viviendo justo ahora.

**-Que quiso decir con que hoy no…quiere decir que lo haremos en otro momento… ¿Senpai? Porque ahora…me rechazas de esta forma… tan cruel.**

Dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el sofá donde acostó su cabeza sobre el reposabrazos y el resto de su cuerpo descansaba pesadamente en el asiento, cerraba sus ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza el pañuelo sucio de su sangre que le dio el Senpai.

¿Por qué pasaba por esto? Comenzaba a creer que este mes si le traía mala suerte, donde todo le salía mal y las personas que supuestamente lo apreciaban lo trataban simplemente peor que basura…pero jamás creyó en una posibilidad de que Senpai hiciera eso, es decir…siempre lo anda golpeando y esas cosas pero era normal esa conducta con él y lo que acaba de hacer era algo tan inapropiado del Senpai.

¿Porque una mordida? Doloroso y exagerado rechazo, esa palabra si que se estaba repitiendo en su cabeza pero era lo que pasó… ¡rechazo, rechazo y puro rechazo!

Su mente estaba agotada, ya no deseaba pensar en nadie, absolutamente nadie solo cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó ahí mismo ya que no tenía ni siquiera la voluntad de levantarse, iba a costar dormirse porque una vez que sus ojos estaban en la oscuridad se reflejaba como fuego vivo la escena de hace unos minutos clavándose firmemente en su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta…cayó dormido.

"_**Senpai… por favor, no me rechaces…no quiero estar solo de nuevo, no lo soportaría, y… tampoco se que haría sin ti, ya no puedo volver a lo que era antes, eres mi todo ahora…no te vayas "**_

El de cabellos oscuros seguía profundamente dormido sobre el sofá, solo se movía un poco debido a que no era un buen sitió para dormir pero a Morinaga fue lo que menos le importaba. No quería despertarse porque llegó el día menos esperado por este.

Oh Navidad, la dulce y mal querida navidad se hacía más presente por algunos adornos fuera de las casas del vecindario, sin mencionar a los chicos que conversaban animados sobre el delicioso pastel que compartirían con sus familias, regalos que recibirían y otros eventos parecidos . Solo una ración amarga para el de cabellera azulada.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron al toque de una mano en su mejilla, que sensación calida trasmitía tanto para no despertarse ¿Qué era?

**-Hey, Morinaga.**

**-mnn…Senpai, ah si… es Senpai.**

**-Despiértate ya, dime… ¿Por qué rayos estas durmiendo en el sofá? lávate la cara y vamos a desayunar.**

**-… si ya voy**

Se sentó con desgano en el sofá, estirándose solo para sentir el dolor de su cuerpo al dormir en un sitio tan incomodo, miró al Senpai quien parecía ya haberse tomado un baño, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y húmedos, lo pudo notar cuando estaba cerca hace rato.

El pelilargo lo miraba detenidamente mientras le traía una taza e café con la cantidad de leche que le gustaba. El joven la recibió con emoción, no podía evitar sentirse importante al ver que Senpai ahora recordaba hasta estos detalles.

**-Morinaga porque estabas llorando.**

**-eh… yo no…**

**-Mentiroso ahora mismo estoy viendo esto…mira.**

Uno de esos dedos largos fueron a parar en la mejilla de Morinaga rescatando lo que había quedado de una lagrima y como medio de prueba para verificar lo que decía se lo enseñó al de cabellos azules quien miraba sorprendido esa pequeña gota de agua salada.

**-Ah… ¿es por lo de anoche ?tengo una buena razón para haberte detenido pero morderte fue un impulso lo lamento.**

**-Si bueno eso no arregla mi roto corazón Senpai.**

**-Deja de cabrearme, que fue sin querer…**

**-Cual fue la razón…**

**-No tengo porque decirte algo, mejor ve a lavarte esa cara**

**-Senpai… ¿tienes acaso un amante?**

El pelilargo solo le atinó a darle un golpe en la cabeza, mostrándose realmente irritado ante lo dicho por ese idiota baka que realmente le hacía sacarle de quicios. Si seguía con esa actitud todo se iba a arruinar. Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

**-¡¿Como se te ocurre preguntar tal estupidez?!**

**-Pero… ¡andas llegando tarde a casa!, andas hablando por teléfono a escondidas y…anoche… ¡me rechazaste!**

**-Tks, realmente…tanto desconfías de mi…**

**-Lo siento pero…sabes como soy, yo… solo quiero estar contigo Senpai… expresarme libremente mis emociones contigo…**

**-Mentira…es una mentira.**

Antes de poder replicarle a su Senpai este pelilargo se acercó a él y sujetándole del brazo con fuerza rozó sus labios bruscamente con los de Morinaga, este se quejó por la leve herida que quedó en sus labios pero…la sorpresa era mas llevadera.

Lo estaba besando tan de repente que su corazón se enloqueció, olvidándose de lo que estaban discutiendo pero Senpai no estaba tan en las nubes, tomó distancia para ver seriamente a sus ojos y ahí el joven kouhai admiró la belleza de los ojos color miel que lo observaban con cierta sensatez.

**-No te has expresado sinceramente desde hace unas semanas, me has escondido cosas y mentido diciéndome que todo estaba bien cuando no era la verdad.**

**\- De que hablas…**

**-Hace una semana vino tu hermano y me contó la historia de tu familia, de lo último que pasó cuando celebraron la navidad.**

El rostro de Morinaga se congeló drásticamente, las imágenes del pasado volvía a golpearlo con ímpetu tratando de corromperlo.

¡¿Por qué debía saberlo Senpai?! ¡¿Por qué tenia que abrir la boca Kunihiro?! No soportaba esto, los gritos de frustración y furia vibraban en su oído como si volviera al pasado donde solo era un adolescente en crecimiento , sentando solo en medio de la mesa recibiendo mas que puros sentimientos de ira, tristeza y de violencia, cargando su cuerpo con apretones y sacudidas. El dolor en su piel era sofocante.

Desvió la mirada para evitar la mirada seria de su Senpai, era vergonzoso que lo viera en ese estado, estaba a punto de volver a llorar, toda voluntad de aparentar estar bien desaparecía en un instante como los dientes de león que al pasar en frente de ti cuando menos lo esperabas ya estaban viajando hacia otro lugar lejano. Pero Senpai no se conformaría con esto, no quería hacer llorar a Morinaga, todo lo contrario, deseaba que tuviera un recuerdo de este día que valdría la pena acordarse en el futuro, así que posó sus manos sobre la mejilla del peliazul, secó sus lagrimas y tragándose la pena besó levemente sus labios para lograr callar los sollozos que estaban empezando a fluir.

**-Sería una sorpresa pero…hoy planeaba una pequeña fiesta bueno algo así.**

**-… ¿Como Senpai?**

**\- Hablaba constantemente por teléfono con Kanako ya que está con Tomoe en . para ir a pasar el día y el resto de la semana, claro que yo también fui invitado pero no puedo verle a ese maldito de Kurokawa sin sentir deseos de molerle la cara, entonces me quedé… y tomé algunas medidas para hoy.**

**-Medidas…**

**-bueno no soy muy experto en la cocina por lo que…debí ir a un curso de cocina…y mas te vale que no te rías…solo fui para aunque sea preparar esa tarta famosa que se comen en eventos como este, no me quedó mal solo falta** **decorarla y…**

Nuevamente sus labios fueron callados por su kouhai y este no se resistió como anoche, ya que el peso de estar haciendo las cosas en secreto se desvanecieron y no tendría que estar con su mente ocupada e ello, claro que aun no quería llevar esto mas lejos, no iba a echar por la borda todo el sacrifico dado y el atragantamiento de su orgullo para asistir a unas clases de cocina por la noche ya veces turno mañana, razón por la que a veces llegaba tarde al laboratorio o se retiraba antes.

En cuanto a Morinaga no se imaginaran lo feliz que estaba…no esperen, esa palabra significa muy poco para esta situación ¿no lo creen?

Se volvió a enamorar si, exactamente eso, este hombre se tomó tantas molestias para darles una linda noche de navidad a ellos dos y guardarlo como un buen recuerdo eso le dijo Senpai.

Sus labios se separaron un poco desconformes, quizás había un sentimiento insistente de seguir, pero ahora entendía Morinaga porque su Senpai no le dejó hacerle nada anoche. Quería tener la fuerza necesaria para poder llevar acabo hoy las preparaciones.

**-Senpai te ayudare con lo de esta noche, claro dejaré que cocines así me demuestras cuanto has aprendido.**

**-Tks…hazlo tú…ya que por impaciente arruinaste la sorpresa.**

**-Que cruel Senpai… ¿vamos?**

**-Hai…**

Una noche perfecta. El Senpai y su kouhai pasaron la mañana entera preparándolo para que saliera bien, adornaron la sala con guirnaldas y otras cositas , obviamente la idea fue de Morinaga, en cuanto a Souichi este se dedicó con una actitud algo irritante en adornar la tarta que preparó temprano, colocando la crema dulce y unas cuantas fresas que había comprado con anticipación. Para acompañar ese postre el de cabellos azulados preparó un delicioso arroz blanco acompañado con verduras horneadas y carnes, no era muy elegante pero solo siendo el Senpai el no había que molestarse con tantas variedades e comida.

Ambos disfrutaron de la cena y ni hablar de la tarta, Morinaga casi comía por quinta vez pero Senpai le paro antes de que este estuviera devolviendo la comida mezclada con el sake.

Morinaga observaba al hombre que disfrutaba una fresa que aun le quedaba crema ¿ese hombre hizo todo esto para él? Se arrepintió profundamente el haber pensado lo peor, solo debió confiar en el, pero era tanto su amor que le causaba esa inquietud de perderlo, solo…estaba preocupado infantilmente de su Senpai, que equivocado estaba, solo debía ser honesto y ya.

Al finalizar la cena el pelilargo se disponía a guardar las cosas, pero una mano grande y fuerte lo detuvo, este frunció el ceño ante la acción de Morinaga, pero este...Poseía una sonrisa muy familiar, es…esa que gustaba de ver, la humilde y sincera sonrisa de Morinaga había regresado.

El pelilargo sacó algo de sus bolsillos, era pequeño pero no distinguía que era porque Morinaga lo escondía muy bien en la palma de su mano, alzó su brazo y dejó ver lo que tanto guardaba.

Era un muérdago lo que colgaba de sus dedos, este miraba con indiferencia a se pedazo de vegetal pero en segundos le costó entender de lo que tramaba Morinaga. Sus mejillas fueron bañadas en un fuerte sonrojo delatando su vergüenza

**-N...ni de broma…**

**-Senpai conoces la tradición debes darme un beso...**

**-Baka deja de hacer tonterías**

El muchacho de ojos marrones cortó la distancia entre ellos, sus labios estaban otra vez muy cerca, Senpai solo atinó a bajar la vista, lejos de esa expresión que lo hacia enojar bastante. Una cara que reflejaba emoción y deseo… jamás podría el poner una cara así, simplemente no iba con él, sonreír así tan abiertamente delante de otra persona y si algún día lo hacía…solo seria...con Morinaga.

Se besaron en un corto tiempo, luego sus labios se buscaron mutuamente y esta vez se tomaron el tiempo en degustar la boca de cada uno, al menos Morinaga lo estaba haciendo, explorar esa delicada ,sensible y suave cavidad con su lengua enloquecida y que no paraba de moverse.

Al separase, Senpai se aferraba del brazo de Morinaga con fuerza, estaba algo mareado por el beso, pero nunca lo iba a admitir aunque no hacía falta ya que él hombre que tenía en frente deducía casi siempre sus expresiones, sus ocultos e inconcientes deseos, lentamente Morinaga lo estaba arrastrando a su mundo y él se envolvía en el con mas naturalidad.

La habitación de Morinaga se convirtió en el lugar perfecto para desatar su amor incondicional que tenía hacia su Senpai, un amor tan desesperante, intenso y difícil pero que valió la pena seguir hasta el final.

**-A...ah, mng…**

**-Senpai eso no es justo, yo quiero verte.**

El hombre de larga cabellera plateada solo mantenía sus brazos en su cara, ocultándose o al menos eso trataba.

**-Ca...Cállate homoba… ah…**

**-Estas muy duro Senpai, me has extrañado no es así.**

**-Ah...Umm… ¡Ah!**

Sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaban intensamente entre si, compartiendo el sofocante ardor que sus extremidades no disimulaban en demostrar. Ahora solo quedaba dar y recibir placer, morder, tocar, pellizcar y todo lo que la mente pervertida de este muchacho de ojos tiernos se le ocurría hacer a su querido Senpai.

Las manos del peliazul se deslizaban por los delicados y flacos pectorales del hombre de larga cabellera que lo único que hacía ahora era aferrarse a las sabanas destendidas y gemir por los intensos toques de este hombre idiota que lo sometió a el desde que tuvo la oportunidad. Sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo que tenía sobre él, a ese Morinaga despiadado y perverso pero que a la vez resultaba ser una persona amable y servicial ¿Cómo lograba ese drástico cambio? No lo entendía pero…lo más importante aquí era el hecho de que logró hacer aunque sea un poco feliz a Morinaga, haciéndolo olvidarse del pasado y que en cambio recuerde el ahora, el presente con él. Solo en eso debía enfocarse y no en otra cosa. Senpai mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no viendo el acto vergonzoso que estaba cometiendo ahora Morinaga.

Meterse su miembro apunto de explotar en la boca realmente le era algo insoportable sin embargo… a este muchacho le gustaba hacer eso, tocarlo tan desvergonzadamente hasta tal punto de humillarlo. Se estaba ¿volviendo dependiente de lo que pensara Morinaga? Ya no importaba la verdad, porque estaban ahí, él debajo soltando gemidos y gritos de placer y Morinaga arriba, la fuente de ese vergonzoso y asfixiante deseo de lujuria.

Morinaga sabía como tratar con delicadeza esa porción de carne tersa y húmeda que se encontraba prisionera en su boca, como pasar la lengua sobre ella y evitar que los dientes se entrometieran en ese estimulo. Comenzó a embestir el pene de su Senpai más rápido con su boca, y este solo exclamaba mas seguidos sus gemidos placenteros y que le quitaban la respiración.

Estaba llegando, Morinaga lo sentía…llegaba ese orgasmo que sacudiría el cuerpo de su Senpai hasta dejarlo agotado y desfallecido en la cama, rápidamente quitó su boca para dejar fluir esa esencia blanca viscosa que termino sobre el cuerpo de Souichi. Tanto semen que ni el propio Senpai podía creérselo, claro que no estaba viendo pero sentía el deslizamiento de líquidos sobre él.

**-A...ah…mnngh...eres…una bestia idiota.**

**-Senpai...**

**-Esp… ¡Oi! ¡No te apegues a mí! **

El joven de cabellos azulados se recostó sobre él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, suspiro levemente y se quedó ahí abrazándolo con ternura y cuidado.

**-A...ah... oye Morinaga**

**-Gracias Senpai…por el regalo.**

**-No fue precisamente un regalo, bueno quizás si ves una simple fiesta y una tarta como regalo…**

**-No hablo de eso...**

**-¿Eh? … Podrías dejar de dar vueltas.**

**-Tú Senpai, tú eres mí regalo, y estaré eternamente agradecido de tenerte.**

Sus mejillas tomaron un increíble color carmesí, no sabiendo donde meterse este golpeó la cabeza llena de pelos cortos azulados y brillantes. Pero fue un tanto suave no como los que suele darle cuando se encontraba furioso.

**-Estas hablando tonterías otra vez…**

**-No Senpai… es la verdad eres mí mejor regalo.**

**-Baka…**

**-Te amo Senpai.**

**-Ya lo sé.**

Sus labios sin dificultad se juntaron de nuevo, siendo esta vez uno de esos besos donde solo buscaban compañía, calor y amor, bueno tal vez Senpai no sabía eso ya que se dejaba llevar por este hombre que lo aprisionaba en sus brazos.

Dijo que era su mejor regalo, para él solo era una exageración pero había que verlo desde la perspectiva de Morinaga.

Estaba solo, sin esperanzas de volver amar y de entregarse a alguien, pero de la nada conoció a un hombre de cabellera larga y plateada que a pesar de su desastrosa y asesina personalidad logro encontrar puntos buenos, y el logró amar todo eso, absolutamente todo.

Esa noche se unieron siendo solo uno, los dos se entregaron mutuamente al otro y ambos se dieron cuenta de una cuestión muy importante. Que cada uno era el regalo del otro, por lo tanto ahora tenían que cuidarse mutuamente y tratarse con delicadeza ya que podría romperse con las más minima fisura. Será difícil… pero no imposible.

"_**Morinaga… en realidad… solo creo que, el verdadero regalo aquí eres tu…"**_


End file.
